


Afterglow

by spicyboyfriend



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crushes, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Morning Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyboyfriend/pseuds/spicyboyfriend
Summary: “I want you,” Hyunggu said simply, his voice nothing more than a gentle whisper. It was still raining outside, still thundering. Shinwon barely heard him over the rumble of the storm.“You can have me,” Shinwon promised.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> ive had writers block for the past month but i managed to write almost 10k of plotless smut. highkey inspired by [marcie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marciee/pseuds/marciee), a big sweetie pie that asked me to write some kiwon smut. it's not good at all but i hope u like some of it ; ; 
> 
> title from [afterglow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCYMqyDn1LE) by flores

It was two in the morning, and Hyunggu was sitting on the side of a rainy highway road, with a cracked engine block, and absolutely nobody to call.

Hyunggu, if not in a complete panic, would scoff at the seemingly cliche situation, how absolutely typical it would be for him to crack the engine, an issue he thought wouldn’t happen for a few months. 

How he had all the bad luck in this situation, he didn’t know either. Hyojong had the same issue, where his engine was leaking cooling fluid for a few months, but he still drove on it without an issue for onwards of a year. Granted, Hyojong didn’t drive much further than the grocery store a few blocks away, and Hyunggu was driving with a leaky engine almost an entire city over for his job, but that was besides Hyunggu’s point, and more importantly, not what he wanted to be thinking about during his near anxiety-attack state.

_ So, it’s two in the morning,  _ Hyunggu thought, panicked, his heart thudding erratically in his chest. 

Still, he took a deep breath in and rested his forehead on the steering wheel, as if the action would steel his quivering breaths in his chest and let him think. 

Hwitaek wasn’t in town— he and Hyojong both, actually— they were in the states together. Wooseok couldn’t drive, and even if he could, his mother certainly wouldn’t let him out past his curfew, or even as far as out as Hyunggu  _ was  _ at the moment. Changgu had work in the morning, and Hyunggu certainly didn’t want to bother him at this hour, especially when Changgu lived even further than Hyunggu did. Yan An couldn’t drive, Yuto couldn’t drive, and Hongseok and Jinho were both busy with family the last time Hyunggu had seen them, which had been a whole week earlier.

And of course, of  _ course,  _ Hyunggu was left with only one name left, only one person who would pull through and pick him up without questioning, without being angry, and without making Hyunggu feeling (completely) guilty.

Opening his contact was easy. Staring at his name and picture for a second was even easier. It was actually pressing call that made this exponentially harder, and ridiculously  _ anxiety inducing  _ for Hyunggu.

Not that Hyunggu had anything against Shinwon. On the contrary, Hyunggu really liked Shinwon.

The issue with it came when Shinwon mentioned that he and Hyunggu had very little in common, which was to say, practically nothing. 

Shinwon was a bumbling, 6’0” tall, striking young man Hyunggu had met between drinks at one of Hyojong’s infamous parties. Hyunggu was the D.D. of the night, and was pleasantly surprised to find Shinwon being one of few sober souls at the party as they smiled at one another over a half empty liter of root beer.

And Hyunggu didn’t think he was too bad, if he did say so himself— long dark hair swept back with a touch of gel, and despite being a little shorter than Shinwon, still able to make him blush with a touch of his hand to his chest. It was a satisfying sort of power that came easily to Hyunggu, and he maybe, sometimes (a lot), took advantage of it when he came across someone cute— such as Shinwon was on that particular night.

There was really nothing particularly amazing about how they met. 

At the end of the night, they went their separate ways, only Hyunggu had Shinwon’s number, but Shinwon didn’t have his own. Hyunggu held back the urge to text him until the following morning at least, when asking if Shinwon had seen Hyunggu’s phone strap at Hyojong’s the night before, in case it had fallen off. Shinwon said he hadn’t, but offered to help him look for it at Hyojong’s, since he was already there, cleaning up the mess from the night before.

Hyunggu showed up at Hyojong’s that morning, helped clean up, and then turned to Shinwon, who offered to buy him a new phone strap. It was odd. The gesture alone was odd— who bought someone a replacement phone strap,  _ anyways—  _ but Hyunggu easily accepted. They went out, and Shinwon bought him one, but not before he tugged Hyunggu’s phone out of his pocket, by the same phone strap Hyunggu had claimed to lose.

_ “I’ve never had someone use their phone strap as an excuse to text me,”  _ Shinwon had teased, making Hyunggu flush furiously and snatch his phone from his hand. Despite the smug expression on Shinwon’s face, Hyunggu didn’t feel angry or irritated, when he normally would have been after being called out so blatantly.

Instead, Hyunggu stuffed his phone in his pocket, before picking up the extra phone strap from the counter, wagging it in Shinwon’s face before laughing.

_ “I just wanted a free phone strap out of it. Don’t flatter yourself.” _

Hyunggu violently came back from his memories when he heard the radio on the car come to a full stop, dead silent, nothing to fill the silence besides the rain plopping outside of his windows. Hyunggu wanted to go out and check the engine, but the fact was that it had overheated, cracked, and there was nothing he could do for it now. Getting sopping wet wouldn’t help anybody, especially not himself.

Shinwon’s contact still sat open in front of him, his picture smiling and bright, with a filter over his face to make his eyes bigger and added whiskers and ears to his face.

“Well,” Hyunggu said aloud, sighing with the single word, “wouldn’t hurt to try, right?”

Tapping his finger on the call button, Hyunggu lifted the phone to his ear. As it rang, he noticed the ringing was different than it was for a normal call. He pulled it away, and found, instead, his front camera on, and his own image reflected in front of him.

Oh,  _ fuck,  _ why were the call button and FaceTime button so close together?

Before Hyunggu could tap and end the call, his own image moved to the upper corner of his screen, and instead, Shinwon’s own face popped up. Hyunggu swallowed hard, his breath stuck in his chest, as he noticed the low light of Shinwon’s bedroom (he assumed), the messy mop of hair on top of Shinwon’s head, and the way he rubbed his eyes, like he had just woken up.

“Hyunggu?” Shinwon said, all too easily, all too  _ plainly.  _ Hyunggu hated it sometimes— how calm Shinwon could act, how he always acted, when Hyunggu himself was a fucking  _ mess  _ of feelings and emotions, and mainly anxiety, and his fucking  _ car  _ broke down—

“Sh-Shinwon!” Hyunggu shouted, making Shinwon cringe. “I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry,” Hyunggu stuttered through his words, pulling his phone away and letting out a quiet sigh. When he lifted the phone up again, Shinwon was smiling, just slightly, lazily. Hyunggu hated how much he fucking  _ noticed. _

“Most people  _ text  _ for booty calls at,” Shinwon paused and tapped his phone, “two in the morning.”

“I pressed the FaceTime button on accident,” Hyunggu said, and then sputtered through the rest of his sentence. “I’m not calling for a booty call!”

“I was just kidding,” Shinwon snorted. “What’s the matter, then?”

Hyunggu paused, looking at the hood of his car, how there was still smoke coming out from underneath the hood.

“I, uh.... I really fucked up my car.” Hyunggu huffed and ran his fingers through his hair, nearly dropping his phone in his lap. He felt like crying, to be completely honest. Sitting on the side of the road, at two in the morning, Shinwon on accidental FaceTime, in the rain. Crying.

“What— like, it broke down?” Shinwon said.

“Yeah,” Hyunggu sighed with defeat. “Yeah, it broke down.”

“Where are you?” Hyunggu heard Shinwon’s sheets shuffling, and then the sound of his footsteps through his bedroom. “I’ll pick you up.”

“I— uh— you didn’t have to—”

“Did you just call for friendly conversation while you sit in your broken down car?” Shinwon teased. “One sec, I’m gonna put my phone down so I can put a shirt on.”

Oh,  _ fuck,  _ Hyunggu was damning himself for not noticing Shinwon didn’t have a shirt on, how did he  _ miss it—  _

“What happened to your car, man?” Shinwon said, his voice sounding distant. Hyunggu cleared his throat, waited for Shinwon to appear in the corner of the frame again before speaking.

“It’s been leaking antifreeze for a while... like a month. But I couldn’t get it fixed, and I have work.”

“Did you crack the engine?” Shinwon said, grabbing his phone and showing the incredulous expression on his face. Hyunggu shrugged. “Do you know how much that costs to fix?!”

“At this point, I don’t even want to know.” Hyunggu rubbed his temples. “I just want to get out of this car.”

Shinwon let out a hum of agreement, before Hyunggu heard him shuffling in the background again.

“Okay, I’m gonna get in my car now. Where are you, anyway?”

“I’m right outside of town,” Hyunggu said. “Like, you know the off ramp to get into town? Right before the river pools into the pond?” Hyunggu squinted at a barely legible sign a little ways away. “Exit 64A?”

“Oh, you’re not that far,” Shinwon said, his footsteps echoing again as a door closed behind him. The picture of him on his phone got a little blurry as he lost his wifi signal and shifted to data, but Hyunggu still couldn’t help marveling over the way Shinwon still looked so breathtaking, even with the odd angle and the way his phone lagged just a touch from his voice.

Hyunggu sighed, relief flooding through his as he heard Shinwon rushing to his car, slipping in and closing the door behind him.

“It’s fucking pouring,” grumbled Shinwon. “So... uh, should I call you when I get there?”

“Oh,” Hyunggu said, sounding a bit dumb. He wanted to kick himself just for the way he sounded so put off, like he half expected Shinwon to stay there the entire time.

“I mean, I can stay on my phone until I get there, too. I just might not say anything since I’m driving and it’s raining and all.”

“No, that’s okay!” Hyunggu replied all too suddenly. “It’s fine, I don’t mind. Just— yeah, I— yeah, just call me when you get here. Or close. I can run to your car so you don’t get wet.”

“Keep your emergency lights on, all right?”

“I think... think my battery died,” Hyunggu mumbled. Shinwon sighed, but didn’t sound annoyed, just concerned. Worried, almost. Maybe Hyunggu was just being hopeful. He wasn’t completely sure. “The radio died like... twenty minutes ago.”

“Okay. Uh.... Wait! Do you still have the blanket in the back? The pink one.”

Hyunggu couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. It was stupid to be happy about that, when of course Shinwon would remember that blanket; how many times they had made out on it like a couple of high school kids sneaking out past curfew, trying to nervously hide hickies on the curves of their throats after long sessions together, giggling and red faced and nervous when someone tapped on the window and asked if their car broke down.

“Yeah.”

“Just... er, hang it out the window or something? I mean, as long as you don’t mind it getting wet.”

“There’s been worse done to it.”

“Okay, gross,” Shinwon said, but laughed nevertheless. His laughter spread through Hyunggu, and in a moment, they were both giggling quietly. “Yeah, so just, do that. I’ll be there in like twenty minutes. Did I already say that?”

“No, but I’ll be waiting here for you.” Hyunggu flushed nervously, nervously stuttering. “I mean, not waiting  _ for  _ you, but I’ll be here, in the car, waiting— uh, for a ride, and uh, you’re coming, so—”

“You’re adorable, man,” Shinwon said, laughing before Hyunggu noticed he was coming to a stop, a red light reflecting on the curves of his face. “I’ll call you, then.”

“Yeah,” Hyunggu said, and then the call disconnected. Hyunggu let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relieved and stressed at the same time, before he leaned back in his seat and swept his hands over his face. Right. The blanket. He had to hang that out of the door.

Hyunggu reached in the back, grabbing the blanket, yanking it out of the folds of the back seat before opening his door, and slipping the blanket out over the edge, letting it poke out just a bit. It really was pouring. Hyunggu almost felt bad for waking Shinwon up, but at the same time, he  _ offered,  _ so it wasn’t really like Hyunggu was bothering, besides waking him up initially.

There was still a bubbling anxiety in the back of Hyunggu’s chest. He did have to worry about how he was going to fix his car, if his shitty car was even  _ worth  _ fixing. Hyunggu didn’t have to work the next day, but he did have work that week, and if he didn’t get his car fixed, he’d have no way to get there, unless he bummed rides off of his coworkers, but even then, he’d be really chancing it.

And there was the fact that Hyunggu would be with Shinwon again, after not seeing each other for a few months, after their half falling-out, half maybe-we’re-not-right-for-each-other, where Shinwon brutally said he felt he and Hyunggu just didn’t share anything emotionally in common, that their relationship came, maybe, out of boredom, or just some weird need to belong, and they found that with each other. 

It hurt, and Hyunggu hated it, but what he hated more was that Shinwon was... a little right. Not that Hyunggu doubted his own feelings— he was sure he felt something for Shinwon. Something that was a touch less than romantic, but more than platonic, like he wanted all of Shinwon all at once, and then none of him for days. It sounded unhealthy. Maybe it was? Maybe that was why Shinwon ended it? He didn’t know. He didn’t think it was so much of a problem to give Shinwon freedom to do as he wanted, and yet, it somehow didn’t work out in the end.

And in less than a half hour, Hyunggu was going to be in the same car with him, half asleep, dazed, heading back home. Hyunggu wondered, if he was lucky, would Shinwon carry him upstairs, to his apartment? That’d be nice. Hyunggu would even pretend to be asleep if he could get that.

Hyunggu glanced at his phone. It was at 40% battery, so he was safe. And it was now 2:43am. He could deal with losing some more sleep. Shinwon would be there, and he’d be home by at least 3:30am, and could catch a few hours of sleep before heading home and trying to get his piece of shit car fixed.

Maybe it was the rain that did him in. Maybe it was the quiet lull outside, the silence, the sound of his own breathing— Hyunggu didn’t know. It could’ve been all of it combined with how tired he was, how much his anxiety drained him. Either way, Hyunggu fell asleep ten minutes later, his eyes falling shut against his own accord.

  
  
  


Hyunggu awoke to the sound of loud thunder, a bright flash of lightning just a second earlier catching his attention. And then the sound of yelling, knocking on the window outside, and—

“Oh!” Hyunggu shouted, pushing his door open and slipping out with his phone in hand, wallet in his pocket. Shinwon was standing outside, absolutely  _ soaked,  _ from the dark color of his hair, all the way down to his shoes, even. “How long were you out here?!” Hyunggu shouted.

“I dunno, a couple minutes?” Shinwon said over a loud gust of wind. “Are you okay?”

“Get in your car!” Hyunggu said, leading Shinwon back. Hyunggu made sure he had his own keys in his pocket as well, before slipping in. Shinwon sat down on his side, sputtering through the water trailing down his face, his hair sopping wet as he pushed it back with his hand. Hyunggu turned to him a second later. “Why were you out there for so long?”

“I thought—” Shinwon huffed and flicked Hyunggu in the forehead. “You know, you could  _ thank  _ me before you give me shit for standing out in the rain for you!”

“Ow!” Hyunggu rubbed the spot on his forehead. “All right, thank you! What were you doing out there  _ anyway?  _ I thought you were just gonna wait in your car.”

“Well, I did!” Shinwon said, his defensiveness leaving his tone, and now just concern in his voice. “I waited for five minutes, just sitting here calling you. You didn’t answer, so I thought something bad happened to you. Like, someone tried getting in the car, or the cops came or something. I don’t know, I just got all worried, so I got out to get you, but your door was jammed, and now I’m all  _ wet.”  _

“I’ll give you gas money. And I-I’ll pay for new clothes. Whatever you want,” rushed Hyunggu. Shinwon furrowed his brows, turning to Hyunggu.

“What are you talking about? I’m not gonna make you pay me for gas. Your fucking car just broke down, you think I’m gonna make you pay me extra for picking you up?”

“I mean... it’s three in the morning. And it’s raining, and you’re all wet, and your car is all wet now....”

“Yeah, well,” Shinwon paused and started his own car, putting it into drive before easing away from the side of the road and merging back onto the highway, “I don’t make my friends pay me for helping them.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Hyunggu said, his filter failing him before he panicked. “I mean, the— the friend part, that’s the nice part to hear. Not the not making me pay you, because I would pay you. Just the friend part, like, calling me your friend—”

“Hyunggu, were you always this nervous around me?” Shinwon snorted with laughter, and Hyunggu grimaced, pinching his arm.

“Shut up, you ass. I’m trying to be nice to you.”

“Don’t exert yourself,” Shinwon teased again, earning a pinch to his ear this time. He just laughed after hissing through his teeth. “God, this rain is ridiculous.”

“I’m sorry for making you come out to pick me up. I really do appreciate it.”

“It’s no big deal, seriously,” Shinwon said casually. “It’s nice to see you again anyways.”

Hyunggu’s heart twisted in his chest something awful.  _ Ugh.  _

“Yeah?” Hyunggu said. The hopeful tone in his voice was so pathetic.

“Yeah. I didn’t think our break up was gonna lead to us not being friends at all.” Shinwon took a moment before speaking again. “And I do still like you.”

_ Of course we’re gonna have a conversation like this at three in the morning! Of course! I’m a fucking idiot! _

Despite being the one who started the conversation, Shinwon shook his head. “Never mind, I'm sorry. This isn't the time for it.”

“It's okay!” Hyunggu all but shouted. “It’s— it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Shinwon laughed, his breathing quiet afterwards, before he reached forward and turned the radio down just a touch. Hyunggu hummed softly.

“You were asleep in your car, right?” Shinwon said. Hyunggu nodded. “You can sleep again, if you want.”

“I’ll feel bad. After making you come out all this way to pick me up, and then knocking out while you’re still awake.”

“It’s okay.” Shinwon spared a glance to Hyunggu, smiling gently at him. “I’m not gonna scribble stuff on your face or anything.”

“Real cute.” Hyunggu laughed. Even though he said he didn’t want to fall asleep, Hyunggu still found his eyes crossing after a moment, leaning back in the passenger’s seat of Shinwon’s car, and sighing quietly. “I’m just gonna rest my eyes for a second.”

“Sure, sure,” Shinwon said, teasing slightly, but only enough for Hyunggu to whine, and Shinwon apologized.

And just like that, Hyunggu fell asleep again.

  
  
  


Hyunggu awoke from a haze induced sleep at 7:23am, his eyes blurry, as he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. He most definitely wasn’t in his own bed. His sheets didn’t feel this starchy, but the comforter above him was cozy and warm, a nice contrast between the sheets. He cuddled up in the comforter, staring at the clock beside the bed before letting out a quiet breath of realization.

He was in Shinwon’s bed. That wasn’t all that jarring— he had been in his bed before, after nights where he  _ wasn’t  _ the designated driver, and Shinwon let him crash in his bed, because he said he wasn’t sure if he could follow Hyunggu’s directions to his home while he was drunk. Shinwon didn’t know where Hyunggu lived, which explained why he was in Shinwon’s bed now, instead of his own.

But it was welcomed. Hyunggu would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying hiding his face in the sheets and taking deep breaths of Shinwon’s cologne, and if there was one thing Hyunggu prided himself on, it was the fact that he  _ wasn’t  _ a liar.

Shinwon wasn’t in bed with him; he never did like sleeping in the same bed when Hyunggu stayed over. 

It made Hyunggu feel like he was intruding, more often than not, even though Shinwon reassured him it was just because he was trying to be kind to Hyunggu and give him space. Even when they were dating, as short as that time was, Shinwon never pressed, never tried getting Hyunggu to slip and give him something more than just heated makeout sessions on the couch, before one of them had to excuse themselves. 

Once, Hyunggu got Shinwon to agree to touching him, but it was quickly broken off, as Hyojong was picking them up for a party. They didn’t end up having enough time to do anything other than kiss.

Hyunggu supposed after that was when he began to feel self conscious of himself. After all, it was easy to think that maybe Shinwon just wasn’t as into the relationship as Hyunggu was. They never talked about feelings; they didn’t come easily to Shinwon, and Hyunggu usually never had to worry about them as much as he did with Shinwon. He never  _ had  _ to talk about them, and he felt like if he did, he wouldn’t even really know what to say. 

But there was an air of ambiguity when it came to their relationship. Hyojong would point it out often (“You guys just aren’t affectionate, it’s kind of weird?”), and Hyunggu found himself a little self conscious of it when they were around Jinho and Hongseok, who were both so comfortable with each other, they fed one another without even realizing they were doing it. Everybody else saw Hyunggu and Shinwon as close-friends-with-benefits, which Changgu said was nice, because it didn’t make it “awkward” around their friend group.

Sometimes, Hyunggu really wanted it to be awkward. He wanted Shinwon to kiss him suddenly without warning, so abrupt that it made their friends stop and make faces, because Hyunggu really did  _ love  _ that kind of attention— from his partners, not from his friends—, but Shinwon just wasn’t the type.

Hyunggu curled the comforter over his head, pulling it over him, and realizing he was still in his gross, greasy clothes from the night before. 

Tugging his shirt off over his head, Hyunggu rolled off of the bed, walked over to Shinwon’s dresser, and opened the dresser where he always kept his shirts. Lo and behold, he found one of his blue t-shirts tucked away in the corner of Shinwon’s shirt drawer. He changed into it, and then searched for a pair of Shinwon’s sweatpants. He never minded Hyunggu borrowing his clothes before. He probably wouldn’t mind now, either.

Hyunggu snatched up the comforter from the bed again, curling it around his shoulders and trudging down the hall of Shinwon’s apartment. It was still raining— he could hear it clearly now, the sound of thunder rumbling close, and overcast clouds in the window that was gradually appearing as Hyunggu walked into the living room. 

Shinwon was sitting at his kitchen counter, phone in hand, coffee mug in the other, and another mug on the counter, steaming with coffee. Hyunggu let out a soft noise, not realizing it came out.

“Morning,” Shinwon chirped, catching Hyunggu’s attention.

“Good morning,” Hyunggu said.

“Sleep well?”

Hyunggu hummed in affirmation.

“Good. There’s coffee, and I picked up some doughnuts.”

Hyunggu sat down at the counter, comforter still over his shoulders, staring down at the mug of black coffee. Shinwon cleared his throat.

“I put honey in there, don’t worry.”

Hyunggu couldn’t help smiling, lifting the mug to his lips and taking a swig. Shinwon grinned and drank his own, which was practically white with creamer. That was how he liked drinking it. Hyunggu remembered, and apparently Shinwon remembered how Hyunggu took his coffee as well.

“Thanks,” Hyunggu said after setting his mug down. Shinwon nodded easily, opening the box of doughnuts and pulling one out before setting it down on a napkin beside Hyunggu. “Is that... my favorite?”

“Yeah,” Shinwon said easily, picking up his mug again and finishing the coffee, setting it down in the sink and rinsing it while Hyunggu picked up the donut and took a bite of it.

Hyunggu couldn’t help the quiet, satisfied moan that escaped his lips when he took a bite of his doughnut, enjoying the way the custard spread across his tongue, the dough in the middle of the pastry cooked and warm while he chewed and hummed happily.

“I called my friend,” Shinwon began, after shutting the water in the sink off and turning to face Hyunggu. “He towed your car to a mechanic’s place, ‘cause he works there. He said he should be able to get an engine for... cheap-ish. I mean, it’s an engine, so it won’t be ideal, but he said he could fix it.”

“Are you serious?” Hyunggu said through the mouthful of chewy doughnut. “Why did you do that?”

“I just wanted to get some stuff done.”

Hyunggu squinted at Shinwon, furrowing his brows a second later. “Have you slept?”

Shinwon’s hesitation before answering was answer enough, Hyunggu’s eyes widening.

“You haven’t slept?!”

“I just— well, no!” Shinwon said, not trying to defend himself. “It’s not like I didn’t try. Just couldn’t sleep afterwards.”

“Shinwon....”

“Hyunggu....” Shinwon echoed with the same disbelieving tone in his voice.

“Don’t be like that,” said Hyunggu, turning in his seat as Shinwon went to sit down on the couch, pulling his laptop in his lap. Hyunggu huffed, pushing himself out of his seat and walking up to the couch. He fell down with a quiet huff, sitting down beside Shinwon and pulling his legs up along with the comforter around him still. Shinwon glanced at Hyunggu’s legs, clad in gray sweatpants, before looking at him.

“Are those my pants?”

“Did you really not sleep after picking me up at three in the morning?”

“Ah, stop worrying about me,” Shinwon replied. Hyunggu frowned. “I like having someone besides myself to take care of anyways.”

Hyunggu blushed, but shook his head anyways. “You should take care of yourself. You haven’t been to sleep.”

“I don’t work today, so it’s not a big deal.” Shinwon looked at Hyunggu. “Do you work today?”

“No, thankfully. But I should start looking into getting my car fixed... soon. Not right now.”

“Cool.” Shinwon smiled, before grabbing a remote from beside him and handing it to Hyunggu. “Wanna watch TV before you go?” Shinwon teased, pulling it from Hyunggu’s reach to say something else. “You know, soon. Not right now.”

“Cut it  _ out,”  _ Hyunggu said, jabbing Shinwon in the ribs and earning a quiet hiss of laughter, dropping the remote in his lap. 

Hyunggu snatched it up, turning the TV on and leaning back in his seat again. Shinwon repositioned himself with his laptop, making sure he was comfortable enough. Hyunggu grabbed one of the small pillows from beside him and stuffed it behind Shinwon’s back.

“You’ll strain your back hunched over your laptop like that,” grumbled Hyunggu, changing the channel to the guide and scrolling through the list of shows to watch. Shinwon smiled, mainly to himself now, ducking his head down to hide the grin on his face, even though Hyunggu could feel it radiating off of him now.

Hyunggu never considered himself to be someone who cared about particularly domestic situations, and Shinwon wasn’t really either. The two of them both had knacks for adventure, not really having a solid schedule besides work, but even  _ then,  _ they were always ready and willing to take off days for anything that may present itself. The idea of sitting at home, watching TV with someone, cuddling up with them on the couch— it wasn’t really one that Hyunggu thought would do much for him.

And yet, there he was, pink cheeked, comforter held up to his face, as he realized he was sitting beside Shinwon, comfortably close, bodies just a few inches away. He, theoretically, could have leaned over and cuddled into Shinwon’s side. He wondered if Shinwon would push him away or not.

Shinwon closed his laptop after an episode of the show Hyunggu had decided to turn on, sitting back now with his arm around the back of the couch. If Hyunggu hadn’t seen more of an invitation in his life, he might as well consider himself  _ blind. _

So, he took him up on it, leaning into Shinwon’s side, burying himself close and hoping Shinwon didn’t notice the way his hands were clenched so tightly around the comforter, like it was the only thing keeping him anchored in that moment.

“Oh,” Shinwon said, surprised by the sudden warmth at his side, but didn’t make any moves to shove Hyunggu off the way he thought he would. Actually, he moved his leg, just slightly, so his knee wasn’t digging into Hyunggu’s side. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Hyunggu said, almost breathless.

Hyunggu let himself feel drowned in the comforter, in the way Shinwon’s hand came down from the back of the couch, instead settled on the curve of his waist, pulling him in closer. He focused on the hitch of his breath in his chest, trying to keep calm, trying not to show how much he was feeling, everything and nothing all at once.

Another episode of the show ended, but Hyunggu didn’t catch any of it. He just counted his breaths, reached over to grab Shinwon’s hand, tracing his fingers along the tips of his own, counting them, noticing the roughness of his skin.

“Hyunggu,” Shinwon said, his voice sudden, almost like a quiet warning. Hyunggu pushed himself off of Shinwon, keeping his eye on Shinwon’s hand, and then flickering his gaze up, to meet his stare.

Shinwon swallowed hard, the bob of his adam’s apple catching Hyunggu’s attention. He pulled the comforter around his shoulders, still holding onto it, still making sure it was around him, but carefully, gradually slipping over Shinwon’s lap, straddling him and sitting down after giving Shinwon a moment, a chance to tell him no, that he didn’t want him like this.

Instead, Shinwon settled his hands on Hyunggu’s waist, holding onto him and pulling him impossibly closer, as close as they could be without kissing.

_ “Fuck,” _ Shinwon muttered, his voice low, barely a whisper.

Hyunggu pressed his forehead against Shinwon’s own, his hands settled around his neck, holding onto him and repositioning himself when Shinwon moved him just a touch to the right, a little closer. Hyunggu gasped when Shinwon jerked him forward.

“Can I kiss you?” Shinwon breathed out, Hyunggu feeling the warmth of his breath across his bottom lip. He nodded frantically, felt Shinwon’s hand slide up to the nape of his neck, before pulling him down, closer, their lips meeting in between a half stolen breath. Shinwon’s lips were soft, unbelievably so. Hyunggu wanted to bite down on his bottom lip, make them feel rough and raw, but Shinwon was kissing him so slowly, so gently, taking every single second Hyunggu would give him and savoring it like the sweetest candy.

Being as impatient as he was, ever so impatient, Hyunggu pushed himself closer, whining lowly when he felt Shinwon’s tongue brush against his bottom lip.

“Hyunggu,” Shinwon repeated with an undertone I’d want, desire, his hand moving to his shoulder and pushing him away. Hyunggu huffed softly, his cheeks pink, marveling over the way Shinwon’s lips went red from the bites to his lips. “Wait.”

“Do you not want to?” Hyunggu said, nearly correcting himself and saying  _ do you not want me? _

“I want to,” Shinwon rushed out, nervous. “But we....”

“We?”

“We’re not together anymore.”

Hyunggu let out a scoff of a laugh. “Do we have to be dating to mess around?”

Shinwon flushed red. “I don't want it to be casual.”

Hyunggu furrowed his brows, pushing Shinwon back and staring at him. “What— like, you want to date?”

“I mean....” Shinwon trailed off nervously, irritated as he blushed bright red on the apples of his cheeks. “Just— yeah. I do.”

“Why’d you break up with me in the first place, then?!” Hyunggu said, more surprised than angry, as he pinched Shinwon’s cheeks. Shinwon whined, trying to bat Hyunggu’s hands away with little success.

“I just—! I don’t know! Sometimes thinking about dating makes me nervous!”

“But I  _ wanted  _ to date you, jackass!”

“Ow, you’re hurting my cheeks!” Shinwon said, finally getting Hyunggu’s hands away from his face. “It just wasn’t like my other relationships!” Shinwon realized he was yelling, and quickly apologized, his embarrassed blush spreading to the bridge of his nose. “Like... it felt different. You didn’t expect anything from me.”

Hyunggu squinted at Shinwon.

“You didn’t ask me about, like, long term stuff.” Shinwon rubbed his right cheek, tender from Hyunggu pinching him. “Sometimes when I dated other people, they were already talking about getting married and having kids, or they wanted me to move places with them.” Shinwon shrugged. “It just... made me think maybe you didn’t like me the same?”

“You’re an idiot,” Hyunggu said. Shinwon grimaced and poked Hyunggu in the stomach. “I’m fine with us just being together in the moment. Why do we have to worry about the future when I’m just happy to be here right now?” Hyunggu laced his fingers together with Shinwon’s own, squeezing lightly.

“Ugh, stop being so corny,” Shinwon groaned, hiding his face behind his free hand.

“I’m serious!” Hyunggu pushed at Shinwon’s shoulder with a quiet laugh. “I never liked it when people pressured me to think about that stuff either. You never pressured me like that. I really do like you, hyung.”

Shinwon hummed, his lips pursed just slightly. Hyunggu took the chance to lean in and kiss him, catching him off guard, a surprised noise leaving his lips before he kissed him back.

“Sometimes,” Shinwon began carefully, “when the others said we were weird for not being more... affectionate in public, I got worried.” Shinwon laced his other hand with Hyunggu’s, their fingers touching in the spaces between. Hyunggu let out a quiet rush of breath and nodded for Shinwon to continue. “That you wouldn’t know I liked you enough. Wooseok told me a few times that he would never have guessed we were dating because of how we acted together, and I just— I was always worried that you didn’t know I liked you.” Shinwon shook his head. “It’s stupid.”

“You know what’s stupid?” Hyunggu said. Shinwon hummed. “The fact that I’m sitting in your lap and you’re  _ not  _ kissing me.”

“I’m pouring my heart out to you, and you just want me to kiss you—  _ mmf!” _

Hyunggu held onto the sides of Shinwon’s face with his hands, kissing him firmly and smiling into the kiss when Shinwon tried talking again.

“Do I have to kiss all the words out of you?” Hyunggu said, nipping at Shinwon’s bottom lip and earning a quiet breath. Sated, Shinwon parted his lips, let Hyunggu swipe his tongue across his bottom lip before pushing him back, further on the couch, and savoring the warm wetness of his tongue sliding across his own a second later.

“Morning sex is kind of cliche,” Shinwon said, hooking his hands underneath Hyunggu’s legs and lifting him, moving to stand up. Hyunggu threw his arms around Shinwon’s shoulders and yelped in surprise.

“Who said I’m gonna have sex with you?” Hyunggu replied just as teasingly. “Did I say that?”

Shinwon huffed, stopping in the hallway and pushing Hyunggu against the wall. Hyunggu let out a noise of shock yet again, Shinwon’s hands on his waist keeping him in place, not to mention the way Shinwon had him pinned against the wall, unable to move even an inch. His breath came out in short, soft huffs. Shinwon couldn’t help the smug grin that tugged at the corners of his lips, Hyunggu flushing and daring to punch him in the shoulder, albeit weakly and not enough to dislodge himself from the wall.

“Want me to let you down?” Shinwon said. Hyunggu shook his head. “Do you want to go back to the couch? Pretend nothing happened, sit there watching cooking shows until you have to go deal with your car nonsense?”

“Talking about my thousand-dollar possible debt with my car is an instant boner killer, I just want to say,” Hyunggu deadpanned. Shinwon burst into laughter, hiding his face in the crook of Hyunggu’s neck before pulling away and kissing that same spot, with a gentle softness that made Hyunggu shiver. “Are you gonna take me to your room, or what?”

“‘Or what’,” Shinwon echoed, but pulled Hyunggu away from the wall, his arms still hooked underneath his legs and holding him up as Hyunggu looked down at Shinwon. From this angle, he could see every part of Shinwon’s face, from every angle, the absolute perfection in the slope of his jaw and curve of his lips, the dip of his cupid’s bow just enough to make Hyunggu marvel over how gorgeous he was.

And yet, as soon as Hyunggu felt himself being laid down on the bed, Shinwon easily setting him down like the finest piece of art he’d ever had the pleasure of touching with his own two hands, he crawled over Hyunggu, eyes tracing over every single available inch of him. Shinwon didn’t look like he was interested in talking, so Hyunggu said nothing, even as Shinwon’s fingers tickled at the hem of his t-shirt, pushing his hands upwards and revealing the softness of his stomach, muscles just slightly defined against the pale tone of his skin. Muscle shifted under his skin, body tensing and relaxing as he breathed in and out— Hyunggu shivered when Shinwon ducked down to kiss at the dip of his collarbones, just before he pushed his shirt the rest of the way and Hyunggu tugged it off over his head, messing with his already unbrushed nest of hair.

“You, too,” Hyunggu said, his voice escaping him before he even realized it. Despite the blush that bloomed on his cheeks, he held his ground, even when Shinwon cocked a brow, confused as to what it was Hyunggu wanted. It wasn’t until Hyunggu’s hands were at the bottom of Shinwon’s shirt, that he realized Hyunggu wanted him to take his shirt off as well.

Shinwon tugged his shirt off and tossed it to the side, not caring much when it was his own room getting messy. Hyunggu smiled at Shinwon, the reaction almost involuntary, as Shinwon ducked down and kissed him, languid and slow, like they had all the time in the world and then some. Hyunggu reveled in the idea that they  _ did,  _ like they weren’t still slightly in limbo, not  _ officially _ dating, but clearly not taking issue to being together like this.

Shinwon kissed at Hyunggu’s cheek, his kisses moving to his jawline, settling at the curve of his neck and nipping slightly. Hyunggu couldn’t help the breath that left him, his hands tangled in Shinwon’s black hair, adoring the soft way Shinwon touched him, held him, made him feel like an expensive piece of artwork with how he handled him. Hyunggu moaned when Shinwon bit at his skin, harder, leaving a red, irritated blush in his wake.

“Hyung,” he managed to say without stuttering, his voice quiet and ragged from not speaking. 

Shinwon kissed down the expanse of Hyunggu’s chest, biting at his collarbones and scraping his teeth along the tender skin of his areola, letting his tongue circle his nipple. Hyunggu’s hips bucked off of the bed, grinding into Shinwon’s own without realizing it, and earning a loud huff. Shinwon pressed his forehead against Hyunggu’s chest and breathed hard, trying to control himself.

“Shinwon,” Hyunggu said imploringly, his hands on Shinwon’s shoulders to guide him back up to face him. Shinwon easily fluttered his eyes open, a quiet breath trapped in his chest as he met Hyunggu’s soft gaze. “Let me,” he said. 

Before Shinwon could question what it was that Hyunggu meant, he found himself being pushed down to the bed, Hyunggu’s touch ever so gentle. Shinwon let himself be handled onto the bed, Hyunggu moving to straddle his waist and set his hands on the flat of Shinwon’s chest.

“I want you,” Hyunggu said simply, his voice nothing more than a gentle whisper. It was still raining outside, still thundering. Shinwon barely heard him over the rumble of the storm.

“You can have me,” Shinwon promised. Hyunggu smiled, lifted his hips off of Shinwon and tugged at the loose band of his sweatpants, the ones he stole from Shinwon’s drawers just a little while earlier. Shinwon himself was in a pair of joggers, tied at the waist, which Hyunggu easily tugged off, moving to the side so he could get them all the way off and then settling in Shinwon’s lap again.

“Want to feel you,” Hyunggu pressed, ducking down so he could tuck his face in the crook of Shinwon’s neck and let his hot breaths sweep over his skin. Shinwon nodded, shuddering in pleasure and involuntarily grinding up into Hyunggu. Hyunggu rutted back against Shinwon and savored the way his eyes closed with pleasure. 

He wanted to drown in the satisfaction of knowing he had that effect on Shinwon. It was  _ Hyunggu _ that was making him moan this way, his face hot and cheeks warm; was  _ Hyunggu  _ that made him hard against his thigh, grinding back to earn another soft pitched moan. Shinwon was so pliant and spread wide for him, ready for Hyunggu to be with him, touch him, use him however he wanted.

Hyunggu pulled himself off of Shinwon’s lap, leaning over the edge of the bed and messing around in Shinwon’s side table. He remembered catching Shinwon once, with a bottle of lube, in a scrambled mess of an apology— before they were dating. Hyunggu had just laughed it off, despite the very obvious blushing Shinwon on the bed, covering himself with his blanket like it would somehow erase the memory from Hyunggu’s mind.

“Jesus, where do you keep your lube?” Hyunggu said after a long silence, Shinwon bursting into laughter and hiding his face behind his arms.

“Not in my dresser anymore.” Shinwon stuffed his hand behind his pillows, searching around before pulling out a bottle.

“Oh, gross. You sleep with it under your pillows?”

“Easy access.” Shinwon shrugged.

“You’re so weird.”

“It’s actually called being lazy, but weird works, too.”

Hyunggu took the bottle of lube from Shinwon, rolling it between his hands as Shinwon hummed.

“Do you want me to prep you?” Shinwon said. Hyunggu nodded.

That was how Hyunggu found himself face down in Shinwon’s bed, sans a comforter, tugging tightly on the sheets and feeling them loosen from the corners of the bed with every snag of his nails. Shinwon was careful, cautious. There were a couple times where he moved his fingers just too much, maybe too distracted or in awe of Hyunggu to realize what he was doing. Hyunggu would hiss through his teeth, catch Shinwon’s attention, before he apologized and spread more lube on the tips of his fingers and waited for Hyunggu to adjust.

Hyunggu jumped forward when Shinwon brushed his fingers against his prostate, burying his face further in a pillow underneath him. Shinwon pulled his fingers back, mindful of Hyunggu’s whimpers for more.

“God, you have no idea how much I want to make you come like this,” Shinwon said, his voice breathy and low. Hyunggu moaned at the sound of it alone.

“Please,” Hyunggu said quietly. “I’m prepped, Shinwon. Just... please.  _ Fuck.”  _ Hyunggu bit the word out when Shinwon grinded the pads of his fingers against his prostate. 

Normally, Shinwon would tease. Normally, Hyunggu would beg for it. They had never been together, but Hyunggu knew his own habits, and Shinwon knew his own— yet, there they were, rushing, trying to be together as quickly as possible, ever so careful, but still heady and desperate.

Hyunggu whined when Shinwon left the bed to grab a condom from his wallet, turning over on his back and stretching his legs out comfortably. Shinwon was back not even thirty seconds later, rushing back into the bed, hands on either side of Hyunggu’s head as he ducked down to kiss him.

“Kiss me later,” Hyunggu ordered, pulling Shinwon’s waist close and feeling him grind against him, his cock hard and the friction dry as Shinwon choked back a groan and bit down on his bottom lip.

“Okay. Okay,” Shinwon repeated, breathing in deep and pulling away to push his boxers off. Hyunggu took the condom packet from his hand, tearing it open and laughing when Shinwon took it from his hands with shaky fingers.

Just after Shinwon rolled the condom on, Hyunggu grabbed Shinwon by the nape of his neck, the other on his shoulder, and easily rolled him over, sitting up, leaning against the headboard of his bed. Shinwon let out a yelp of surprise before he felt Hyunggu crawl over his waist and settle there.

“Like this,” he said, before pausing and looking back at Shinwon, “okay?”

“Yeah,” Shinwon breathed out. Hyunggu couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, even as he sunk back on Shinwon’s cock. Shinwon furrowed his brows together, eyes fluttering shut as he sighed. Hyunggu was warm and tight around him, his legs trembling as he lowered himself, felt Shinwon’s nails digging into his hips and holding him.

Hyunggu sat himself on Shinwon’s thighs a moment later, breathing hard and letting himself get accustomed to the burn of his cock inside of him. When he looked up at Shinwon, Hyunggu found him with red cheeks, eyes still shut, lips parted around the quietest of moans.

“Christ, you look like you’re having sex for the first time after a three year dry streak,” Hyunggu teased, feeling himself relax as a lazy, sated smile appeared on Shinwon’s lips.

“It’s only been a couple months, shut the fuck up.”

“How long is a couple months?” Hyunggu prodded, naturally curious. After all, he and Shinwon had been dating for a few months, and since they hadn’t spoken for a while after their breakup. He would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t curious as to whether or not Shinwon had seen anyone in the span of three months. It was likely, he thought. Shinwon was good looking, and he knew it.

_ “Fuck,  _ Hyunggu, is this really the time?” Shinwon nearly choked on his words when Hyunggu lifted his hips, dropped them back down, and tightened around Shinwon on another dirty grind up.

Hyunggu panted and leaned forward, his hands on Shinwon’s shoulder as he felt Shinwon finally getting the energy to properly fuck him, his hands on Hyunggu’s waist as he planted his feet on the mattress and thrust up as Hyunggu came down.

“Ah— just curious,” Hyunggu said between moans. “Did you fuck someone after we broke up?”

“Did  _ you?”  _ Shinwon said, finally meeting Hyunggu’s gaze. Hyunggu felt Shinwon’s grip tighten with his words. Maybe it was meant to intimidate him. Hyunggu didn’t know, but he smiled before pecking a kiss on Shinwon’s lips.

“I didn’t.”

Shinwon flushed in embarrassment.

“Well, I didn’t either,” he said. “Not ‘cause I didn’t want to, though. Just ‘cause I didn’t.”

“Were you waiting for me, Shinwon?” Hyunggu took the chance to tease.

“Don’t be so gross,” Shinwon remarked, shifting himself on the bed just slightly so Hyunggu could feel his cock sliding back inside of him, a thrust punching a moan out of him as he rested his forehead against Shinwon’s.

With every careful, calculated rock of his hips, Hyunggu could feel Shinwon’s patience growing thinner, his need to please Hyunggu first and foremost now coming to a head with his pure desire, the need to come, the need to show Hyunggu just what he wanted. Shinwon’s fingers were warm, calloused just slightly, as he wrapped them around the base of Hyunggu’s cock and pumped once in time with a slow grind of his hips. 

Hyunggu practically whined at the feeling. Shinwon leaned forward and kissed him, waiting not even a moment to sink his teeth into Hyunggu’s bottom lip and reveling in the obedient way Hyunggu’s mouth parted for him, tongue sliding across the seam of his lips in a filthy wetness as Shinwon fucked into him again.

There was a burning in the back of Hyunggu’s thighs— from lifting himself up and dropping himself down again, doing all the work because he felt like maybe this was really the only way to make it up to Shinwon, whatever he felt like he had to make up to him. As if he still had to apologize for breaking up, even though Shinwon was the one to break up with him, and Shinwon had even gone as far to apologize for it all.

“Hey,” Shinwon said, his voice uncharacteristically soft, so tender, it almost scared him. Despite the call for attention, Shinwon didn’t say anything else. Hyunggu lifted his hips when he felt Shinwon urging him to, slipping his cock out and loving the quiet whimper Hyunggu let out. 

Shinwon held Hyunggu by his waist, lying him down on the bed and notching the head of his cock at Hyunggu’s entrance.

“You’re gorgeous,” Shinwon said after a moment. Hyunggu choked on his words, made Shinwon laugh as he blushed in the apples of his cheeks, even spreading to the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears. “I want to see you.”

“You couldn’t see me earlier?” Hyunggu cut himself short as Shinwon slipped his cock inside of him again, shivering with pleasure as Hyunggu moaned and arched his back off of the bed with Shinwon’s thrust.

“Better this way,” Shinwon said between fucking Hyunggu, fucking into him hard and feeling Hyunggu tighten around him as soon as he brushed against his prostate. “God— fuck, Hyunggu. I get to fuck you better this way.”

The pure reverence in Shinwon’s voice threatened to bowl Hyunggu over, affection and warmth flooding his chest, the humidity and sweat between their bodies so thick in the air, he was suffocating and breathing it all in, drowning and gasping for more. The sound of skin hitting skin was the only sound besides their own quiet moans and pleads for more, and the rain, and thunder, but Hyunggu could care less, his stomach twisting. Shinwon’s hands on his hips felt like they were lighting a fire under Hyunggu’s skin. He wanted more, wanted all of Shinwon.

“C-close,” Hyunggu warned after a few particularly well-aimed thrusts at his prostate. Shinwon nodded his head, not saying anything, just encouraging, wetting his lips and leaning over to capture Hyunggu’s own in a kiss that was more tongue and teeth than anything else. “Want you.”

Shinwon pulled away, hiding his face in the crook of Hyunggu’s neck and biting down on the curve. A full body shiver spread through Hyunggu’s nerves, loving the attention Shinwon showered him with.

“‘M yours,” Shinwon mumbled against his skin, laving his tongue against the mark he left on Hyunggu. The red bite contrasted against the flush on Hyunggu’s skin. He knew he’d complain about it later, when he had to hide it before going home, before going into work the next day and having to deal with his coworkers teasing him for being,  _ “that kind of guy, huh, Hyunggu?” _

Hyunggu could hardly string together a coherent thought as he felt Shinwon’s cock brushing against his prostate, milking his pleasure for all it was worth, and then—  _ fuck,  _ he was coming, without even touching himself, felt his balls tighten and his stomach twist and flutter before shuddering out a groan. Shinwon slowed his thrusts, grinding in and out of Hyunggu.

Hyunggu relaxed after a moment, his limbs lazy and lying beside him on the bed as he felt Shinwon’s cock shift inside of him, and then gradually beginning to pull out. Hyunggu locked his ankles behind Shinwon’s thighs.

“Keep going,” Hyunggu said. Shinwon gasped when he felt Hyunggu clench around him. “Please.”

“Fuck, I—” Shinwon moaned and fucked into him again, hardly needed the encouragement. Hyunggu groaned with him, oversensitive and warm. Hyunggu tightened his grip on Shinwon’s arms, his nails digging into the skin.  _ “Hyunggu,”  _ Shinwon whined against his throat.

It only took a dozen more thrusts for Shinwon to grind against Hyunggu, desperate and his moans low as he came inside of the condom. Despite the thin barrier of the condom, Hyunggu could feel the warmth, imagined Shinwon marking him up from the inside and biting down on his throat the way he so blatantly was— the thought almost turned him on again.

Shinwon near collapsed on top of Hyunggu, only his elbows keeping him up as he panted into the crook of Hyunggu’s neck. Hyunggu laughed, messing with Shinwon’s sweat soaked hair and running his fingers through it with a teasing tug.

“Tired you out, old man?”

“Hey, be nice to me,” Shinwon grumbled quietly. “I haven’t slept. That was exhausting.”

“I’ll take that as you saying I’m a good lay.”

“Oh, you can most definitely take it that way, too. I’m just also fucking tired.” Shinwon pushed himself off of Hyunggu a moment later, rolling over to the side after pulling out of Hyunggu, and grimacing as he looked down at his stomach, which had a few sticky drops of Hyunggu’s cum.

“Sorry,” Hyunggu said sheepishly.

“Don’t be.” Shinwon sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Hey, we should shower.”

“What— together?” Hyunggu replied, turning over in the bed so he was facing Shinwon. This way, Shinwon was staring up at the ceiling, sweat beaded on his forehead and sliding down.

“Yeah, sure,” Shinwon nodded. “You gotta carry me there, though.”

“Uh,” Hyunggu said, incredulous tone in his voice as Shinwon was already bursting into laughter, unable to keep a straight face, “I’m the one that just got fucked. What work did  _ you  _ do?”

“I picked you up at three in the morning, and got your car towed, and got you coffee and donuts when you woke up.”

“You raise good points. But my ass is sore, so... let’s call it even if we just both walk there, hm?”

Shinwon sighed overdramatically, but still swung his legs over the edge of the bed, making sure to get rid of the condom before nodding and helping Hyunggu out of bed as well.

“Hold my hand, though,” Hyunggu said. Shinwon laughed again.

“I’ll hold your butt instead.”

“So romantic.”

  
  
  


Showers were nice. Showers were really nice, Hyunggu thought, and they were definitely nicer with Shinwon. The water was unbelievably warm, something Hyunggu couldn’t afford to do in his own apartment. He was just thankful Shinwon had the ability to spoil him like this, even going as far as washing his hair under the spray of water and smiling when Hyunggu sighed in relaxation.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Before Hyunggu could answer, the sound of thunder crashing in the sky interrupted, and the lights went out in the bathroom, leaving only the two of them in the darkness, with the shower running. Shinwon was the first to burst into loud, raucous laughter, leaning back against the shower wall and knocking over bottles of shampoo and his conditioner.

“Yeah,” Hyunggu said, despite not knowing where the  _ hell  _ Shinwon was standing. He could imagine the smile on his face anyways, the way he looked at Hyunggu with adoration and awe. How Hyunggu had never seen it before, he would never know. But he was glad he had seen it now. “Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was very lazily edited like maybe twice by me and my eyes r broken so if u find typos, let me know!! other than that i hope u enjoyed ; ;
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iIyssssm) or [tumblr](http://ilyssssm.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
